This invention, in general, relates to information technology infrastructure management. More particularly, this invention relates to proactive management of information technology infrastructure components based on an analysis of load responsive behavior of the infrastructure components in an electronic environment.
Electronic environments typically comprise many infrastructure components. The infrastructure components may be hardware components or software components. Different applications and application transactions generate different load conditions on the infrastructure components. The infrastructure components may behave differently under each of the load conditions. Managers and administrators in the electronic environment may not always know the behavior of the infrastructure components under different load conditions. Moreover, managers and administrators may not be able to manually detect load patterns and behavior patterns from historical load and behavior data. Furthermore, correlation between the load conditions and the behavior of the infrastructure components may be difficult, if done manually. At present, prediction of the behavior of the infrastructure components under given load conditions and prediction of load conditions for a given infrastructure behavior is difficult or problematic to ascertain.
Hence, there is a need for analyzing load responsive behavior of infrastructure components in an electronic environment for proactive management of the infrastructure components.